Eating Contest
by ChibiDragonGilbert
Summary: Angered with the boys' decision to buy food instead on sufficient survival supplies, Jinja challenges her friends to an eating contest. WARNING: Stuffing!


"Eat, eat, eat! Is that all you boys ever think about?!" raged Jinja as the four male members of Coretech chomped away at goodies they bought from the store. Jinja had given them her credit card to spend on supplies for their travels while she set up camp in an abandoned apartment, but all they brought back was food.

"Chill Jin," said Chase as he bit into a sandwich. "Food is very important. We need energy don't we?"

"What about medicine, rope, kindling for fire, clothing, bedding, and water? Aren't those important too, Chase?" The girl put her hands on her hips emphasizing her bad attitude toward her leader's actions.

"You're unraveling, Princess," Dax soothed. "Come sit down and have a bite. We have chocolate. You sheilas love chocolate."

"No, I will not participate in your disgusting pig out, jerks!" Jinja huffed.

Bren smirked. "But aren't you always trying to be one of the guys, Jinja? Well, guys like food. Right Beyal?"

The monk to Bren's right nodded his head in agreement as he munched on some cheetos. The cheesy powder coated Beyal's hands and face.

"See? Even your precious monk agrees." Dax grinned. "I guess you're just too _prissy _and _ladylike _to endulge like one of the guys."

Jinja's face turned beat red. There was no way a Lowland rat like Dax was going to make her look stupid! "I am not prissy and ladylike! I can eat just as much as any guy!"

Dax smirked. "Prove then. How about an eating contest? Then we can seperate the men from the little girls."

Oh no, he did NOT just call her a little girl! Jinja grinned. "Fine by me and if I win you go back out and buy the right supplies!"

"And if you lose?" purred Dax.

"Then...," Jinja thought for a moment. "Then I'll go get a dress of your choice and wear it for a week."

Beyal's mind wandered to a place where a monk's shouldn't go. He imagined Jinja in a short white and pink dress of soft material and lace. As quickly as the thought appeared Beyal shook his head to rid his mind of it, miraculously maintaining his stoic look as he did so.

"Ooo~ I like that." Dax grinned from ear to ear. "You have yourself a deal, Princess."

Jinja set herself next to Beyal. The monk smiled softly at her in support which she returned.

"So what do we eat first?" asked Jinja.

"Good question." Chase looked around at the many delectable foods in the middle of their circle. "How about pizza?"

"Fine with me." answered Jinja showing she really planned on going through with it.

"Ok, each of us gets a box. When you can't go on just say so and you'll be out of the contest. Everyone got it?"

The group gave their understanding and began to eat the pepperoni and cheese pizzas in front of them. Jinja loved this food. It was tasty and as close to bacon as she had gotten to in months. The cheese melted in her mouth as she devoured her first piece and moved on to her second, then third. The bad thing about pizza was that it made you feel bloated and full so quickly. Jinja looked around to see that her team mates were already on their sixth or seventh slice. She had to pick up the pace or she'd be left in the dust. She began speeding up surprising her friends by doing so.

After her last piece, Jinja sighed in relief and scooted the box away. She blushed a little as she felt grease drip down her face. The four boys around her seemed unfazed besides Bren looking a little bloated, the bulge looking unnatural on his thin frame. Feeling her own stuffed stomach Jinja realized she too was bloating out making her shirt and pants feel tight around her exanding belly and waistline.

"That wasn't too bad," she said. "We're done now right?"

"No way!" cried Chase. "No one's given up yet."

"Aww! Ready to throw in the towel already, Princess?" taunted Dax.

"No way! I just wasn't sure!" roared Jinja in frustration.

Beyal let out a cute little hiccup of a burp while stroking his belly. "So Chase Suno, what is the next food we are to consume in this contest?"

"We all definitely need to burp to make more room so lets chug some soda." Chase set out a liter of soda in front of each of his friends.

Beyal tilted his head at his drink which had "rootbeer" scrolled on its lable in cursive. "Chase Suno, I do not wish to be drunk."

Chase chuckled. "It's ok Beyal. There's no alchohol in that. It's just soda."

Jinja looked at her's. To her luck it was "7Up". If this didn't release some pressure in her gut then nothing would.

"Ok, we chug this on three." ordered Chase. "One, two, three!"

Everyone tilted their bottles up swallowing the drink. Jinja was surprised at how fast the beverage slid down her throat and almost choked. Beyal took a quick break and pat her back as Jinja's body jerked from coughs. Dax snickered at the display.

"Helping the enemy, Monkfish? Who's side are you on?"

Beyal only gave a shrug, picked his drink back up, and continued chugging. Jinja gave him a quick thanks before continuing her efforts on finishing the 7up. Jinja smiled at Beyal's blissfull look as he drank down his rootbeer. The drink must have gotten an official seal of monk approval.

After finishing his soda, Chase let out a long belch. Bren giggled in response giving his own burps. Dax joined after finishing some red drink called "Code Red". After a few more seconds of hard chugging, Beyal slurped down the last bit of rootbeer. A large rumbling belch escaped his throat sounding very unusual coming from the tiny monk.

Chase grinned. "C'mon Jin! Burp!"

A growl errupted from Jinja's throat. "I'm trying! I haven't even finished this soda off yet!"

Bren facepalmed. "You're too slow, Jinja. I'm going to get hungry again by the time you finish up."

Jinja gulped down the last of the 7up feeling the liquid slosh unpleasantly in her swelling stomach. It gurgled loudly causing her to blush bright red. Jinja laid a hand on her tummy.

Bren snickered as he whispered in Chase's ear. "If she farts I am going to die of laughter." Jinja caught the message.

"Shut up Bren or I'll-!" A loud, long belch from her own throat interrupted Jinja's yelling. It came from deep within her belly and resonated around the room. Jinja clamped her mouth shut with her hands in surprise. Did that sound really just come from her?

Looking at the bottle, Jinja began remembering her mother giving her 7up when she had a stomach ache. The soda was designed to cause burping so gas can be released. Those jerks gave her this on purpose so she'd give the loudest belch.

"Geez, Jin! I didn't know you had it in you!" Chase burst into furious laughter with the others joining in. Even Beyal couldn't help but chuckle softly.

"Ok, whatever! What's next?" Jinja crossed her arms and looked around. She saw some pumpkin pies and a can of whipped cream. "How about these?"

"Sure," said Chase. He got up, with a little difficulty thanks to his full stomach, and came back with a jug of milk. "This will help. I hope you guys don't mind just drinking out of one. All that a gallon challenge will do is make us throw up."

Jinja wasn't too keen on sharing something that Dax's mouth had touched, but she had no choice. "Fine by me."

Each Coretech memeber took a pie and fork. They dowsed it with whipped cream before they began to dig in. There was something about pumpkin pie that made Jinja think of Thanksgiving. Was it fall already? Were her parents worried she hadn't contacted them once, but her credit card bill kept going up? The thoughts stress the young girl out causing her to eat more rapidly. Before she knew it half the pie was gone and her throat was begging for something to help wash it down.

Jinja took the jug and gulped a bit down getting all the rough, dry crust crumbs down her throat. She groaned as the cool liquid pooled in her belly. Dax watched half amused and half amazed as Jinja's shirt rose slightly every time she moved showing off the bottom of her creamy white stomach. Dax could feel his own shirt tighten around his gut with every bite he took.

About ten minutes later everyone had finished their pie, but not all were doing as good as the first round. Bren was beginning to look green in the face and it took everything he had just to not barf everywhere.

"I'm out you guys." He whimpered. "There is no way I can take another bite or sip of anything."

Chase rubbed his bro's back gently. "It's ok B. You go lie down. You tried your best and did great."

"Yep, better luck next time Glasses." said Dax. The Lowlander gave the nerd a small wave.

Bren groaned as he hefted himself off the floor and onto the couch. He fell into a deep sleep only moments after he closed his eyes.

"And then there were four." Chase grinned.

"I'm surprised Jinja even made it this far." Dax chided.

Jinja crossed her arms. "It looks like I'm a little more like one of the guys than you two thought, huh?"

"Not so fast, Jin. This is far from over." Chase warned. He paused for a second. "You know what goes good with pumpkin pie? Vanilla ice cream!"

Beyal grinned in delight. Ice cream was one of his favorite new foods. This challenge would be a piece of cake for him. Each person was given a pint of their own and a spoon. Jinja wasn't too big a fan of the frozen dessert, but she'd eat almost anything to put her male friends in their place.

Soon they were devouring the creamy white treat. Beyal was definitely in the lead on this one. Being accustomed to the cold he lacked the sense that caused brain freeze. Jinja on the other hand was clutching her head every few bites as her throat and head throbbed with an icy pain. Boy did she hate the cold! Looking over she found satisfaction in the fact Dax wasn't enjoying this either. Being accustomed to the warmth of the Lowlands, Dax was even more sensative to the cold.

Beyal's shirt lifted off his tummy revealing mocha colored skin as it swelled from his ice cream intake. Jinja wanted to stroke the visible skin, curious as to how it would feel to the touch. She focused on her own pint trying to keep her mind off it. Beyal would freak if she touched him. Chase's shirt also rose up revealing a bloated stomach that was now bigger than what Bren's had been when he quit. Dax lifted his shirt up to get rid of the increasing tightness. Jinja noticed he had hair under his belly button leading in a trail downward to most likely his netherregions. Dax claimed he was seventeen and the extra hair on his body proved that fact for sure.

Jinja let out a burp as she tossed her empty pint aside. Stroking her belly she found to her horror that her belly had grown to almost the size of basketball. Her white undershirt was barely hanging on to the large bulge while her blue and yellow jacket had completely risen over her gut. The jacket felt suffocatingly tight so she completely unzipped it and threw it to the side.

Beyal's heart skipped a beat at seeing more of Jinja's skin revealed. Being a monk deprived him of the sight of beautiful women, Beyal blushed lightly and looked down at his empty ice cream container in embarrassment at his own thoughts. He felt a little dismay at having nothing to distract him from Jinja's glowing white skin.

"You're looking a bit big Jinja." teased Chase.

"Chase Suno, don't you even dare!" spat Jinja. Her hands ghosted over her unbelievably big belly. She felt so out of it, full, and tired. It was almost like an out of body experience.

Dax felt a little bad for Jinja. She looked super uncomfortable. "Hey Princess, let me help."

The Lowlander leaned over and reached under Jinja's belly. His hands brushed against the swollen flesh sending electricity through Jinja's whole body is sparatic jolts.

"N-no Dax...st-stop!" Jinja squeaked. This felt too weird!

Dax gave a satisfied smile as he found what he wanted, Jinja's pants button. His nimble fingers quickly undid the button and unzipped her pants zipper revealing bright pink panties. Her sore stomach greatfully rumbled and filled out now that it was free. Jinja's face lit up like a tomatoe from this new exposure. She shoved Dax back.

"Stop touching me you perv!"

Dax laughed and shrugged. "You feel better now though, right?" Jinja couldn't help but nod in agreement.

Beyal and Chase's faces were both bright red at Dax's actions and seeing a new part of Jinja as well. The red headed girl glared at them. "Stop staring and let's get on with the next meal."

Chase gulped and regained composure. "Um...let's see. How about these cupcakes?" He pulled out little plastic containers of them with each containing six cupcakes.

Like usual everyone got an even amount and began devouring the treats. Jinja felt the need to slow down and enjoy her food. She licked the cream cheese frosting off her red velvet cupcakes, her favorite part of the sweet. Beyal looked up from his vanilla and chocolate cupcakes unable to quit gawking at Jinja's actions. Something seemed almost sexual about it to him.

Noticing the monks stares, Jinja giggled and gave him a wink before continuing licking frosting and devouring the cake. Beyal blushed. Lowering his head, he continued to eat. Not much longer Chase sat down half a cupcake unable to continue.

"Ok guys, I'm done." He gave a burp. "This is way too much." He stroked his swollen belly and waddled over to couch. The leader curled up next to his bro and drowsily watched the remaining three.

Beyal finished his final cupcake the same time Jinja finished her's. He gave a loud belch and whimpered. The monk's stomach looked to be the size of a small watermelon and was packed tight. There was no way he could go on.

"I give in as well," Beyal murmured. "Good luck to the two of you." Beyal tried to move, but gave up for his stomach was way too heavy to be dealt with. He felt like a beached whale.

Dax smirked. "Looks like it's you and me, Princess." Dax felt the odds were in his favor. Sure, he felt as if he were about to burst, but he could tell Jinja was in the same boat. Every time the girl moved she let out little pants of strain and she often clutched her belly. Dax stroked his own beach ball sized gut letting out a small purr. What he'd do for a tummy rub right then and there.

Jinja grinned. "Bring it Daxy. I've still got room and I can take you on."

"Big words for a big girl."

Jinja fumed finding the need to punch Dax square in the face, but unable to do so due to her newfound extra weight. So she just resorted to glaring daggers almost earning the same affect.

The remaining dish was gelatin cups. They decided to just have an all out war. Whoever gave up first lost. Dax and Jinja each picked up a cup and began. In the blink of an eye Dax had devoured three of the cups. Not such a good idea because now even the slighest move he made sent the substance into trembling fits deep within his gut. Jinja was doing a little better by going at a moderate pace, but she too was feeling the effects of the jiggling dessert making it harder and harder to keep it down.

A loud gurgle roared from Dax's large belly causing him to drop his jello cup and cover his mouths in a feeble attempt to keep from vomiting all over Beyal. "I give Princess!" he cried in defeat. "I give!"

Jinja beamed. She had won and proven herself over the guys. In her glow of victory she felt her shirt rise up to reveal her whole belly. It was a snow white, dotted with freckles and swollen to the brim. Around her swollen outie belly button the skin was pink. Jinja blushed at her exposed belly.

Dax giggled. "You kinda look pregnant. Is it Monkfish's?"

"DAX!" cried Beyal frantically knowing full and well where babies came from.

"Just playing." Dax yawned. "Ok, since you won Princess, when the swelling in our bellies goes down enough to let us walk we'll rebuy the supplies like we promised. Let's get some sleep for now." With that Dax curled up right where he was and crashed.

Jinja yawned and leaned against the couch. Sleep sounded like a great idea to her. She sighed and closed her eyes. A scooting noise and sudden pressure on her belly caused her to reopen them. Beyal was snuggled next to her with his head against her chest. A gentle hand stroked her belly sending throbbing pangs of pleasure through her body. She gave a squeak as Beyal played with her belly button.

"I've never seen a belly button like this," he whispered in awe.

"Well yea, some people's end up like this. Cute?"

Beyal nodded. His eye lids were growing heavy. Jinja smiled and nuzzled him, giving the monk her own comforting pets. Soon all of Coretech was fast asleep in their little food coma.


End file.
